VRLA-Fick: Una navidad a la inglesa
by VRLAFic
Summary: Con motivo de celebrar nuestro primer concurso navideño, les traemos la siguiente historia: Editando sumary...


**Con motivo de celebrar una navidad (demasiado lejana ahora) la División ha venido a presentarles un concurso y este es el primero de nuestros participantes. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Inglaterra estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, tomando una taza del mejor té negro importado desde las Indias y disfrutando del suave crepitar del fuego de su chimenea mientras la nieve caía en el exterior. Todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad; desde luego la utopía del inglés parecía estar cumpliéndose. Justo cuando Inglaterra suspiraba con una sonrisa, una de sus ventanas se rompió. El aire helado que entró del exterior apagó la hoguera, y la nieve que antes se amontonaba en el alféizar mojó la cara alfombra persa.

El rubio se puso en pie de inmediato, dejó la taza en la repisa de la chimenea y se apresuró a encender las luces de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, encontró un abeto adornado de forma algo hortera, con cientos de bolas de colores, lucecitas e hilos de palomitas y espumillón. ¿De dónde salía el árbol? Entonces se fijó en otro elemento que antes no se encontraba en su propiedad: Un Estados Unidos disfrazado de Santa Claus.

-Pero… Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?! –gritó Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos se giró a mirarle con una amplia sonrisa, levantó la mano enseñándole el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Nahahahaha! ¡Tu casa necesitaba un aire más Navideño! ¡De nada! –dicho esto, volvió a saltar por la ventana, corriendo hacia un trineo tirado por alces.

Inglaterra se asomó y lanzó una de las bolas decorativas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ya que haces la charada, hazla bien! –gruñó al percatarse que el muy idiota había confundido los renos voladores con alces.

Se giró para volver a ver el árbol y suspiró de nuevo. Lo dejaría solo porque esa noche era Nochebuena y probablemente sería el único regalo que recibiría.

Tapó la ventana rota con un trozo de cartón y volvió a sentarse, asqueándose al comprobar que el té se había enfriado. Tomó un libro con la esperanza de poder recuperar la tranquilidad, cuando de la chimenea empezó a caer hollín. Extrañado, se levantó y asomó la cara, viendo una "cosa" que bajaba a gran velocidad. Le dio el tiempo justo para apartarse antes de empezar a toser debido a la humareda que esa "cosa" había provocado al caer. Al mirar para ver qué era, se encontró con Francia, el cual iría totalmente desnudo de no ser por el lazo rosa que cubría su cuerpo.

-Jojeux Noël! –exclamó con una alegría que Inglaterra no parecía compartir –Esta noche soy Pere Noël, Papá Navidad, y vengo a traerte personalmente tu regalo –dijo rodeando los hombros del otro y sacándose de la espalda una caja con la mano libre.

-¿En serio? –Inglaterra no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Francia estaba siendo amable con él?

-Totalmente, mon ami.

El ojiverde tomó la caja que el otro le ofrecía y la abrió con mucha ilusión, viendo un objeto que le pareció muy extraño. Lo sacó de la caja con cuidado, y cuando se giró para preguntarle al francés vio como este volvía a trepar por la chimenea. Inglaterra miró el objeto y se dio cuenta que era, nada más y nada menos, que un juguete sexual.

-¡Maldito seas! –gritó con rabia encendiendo la hoguera, escuchando luego con gran satisfacción el grito de dolor de Francia mientras intentaba subir lo más rápido posible para no asarse la retaguardia -¡Ni siquiera en Nochebuena puedo estar tranquilo, maldición!

Harto de todo y de todos, se enfundó en su abrigo, se rodeó con una bufanda y salió a pasear por las blancas calles londinenses. Sí, ni un ruido molesto. No quería estar ni con amigos ni con familia, pues consideraba no tener ninguna de las dos opciones. Empezó a recordar las maravillosas navidades que había pasado con Estados Unidos antes de la guerra, pero trató alejar aquellos recuerdos que no le hacían ningún bien.

De pronto escuchó, proveniente de la plaza, un sonido extraño y a la vez familiar, aunque no lograba identificarlo. Al acercarse para averiguar de qué se trataba, se encontró con China, el cual estaba subido a un camello.

-¡Feliz Navidad, aru! Te he traído este camello de regalo, aru. ¡Es tan lindo, aru~! –sonrió China, abrazándose al animal.

-¡Aún no es Navidad! –estalló Inglaterra.

Como si le retase, las campanas de una iglesia cercana anunciaron las cuatro de la mañana. Sí, había llegado el día de la natividad, pero el inglés seguía sin querer ninguno de los regalos, así que, ignorando a China y a su lindo camello, volvió a su paseo. Londres empezaba a despertar gracias a aquellos ciudadanos que se veían obligados a trabajar desde tan tempranas horas en semejante fecha, pero ni siquiera eso le importaba.

Llevó sus enrojecidas manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó sin ningún rumbo hasta toparse con el gran Belén, montando en la plaza principal. Se acercó, quería ver de cerca el portal al que solía llevar a Estados Unidos cuando era niño. Mientras observaba con añoranza la estampa, una sombra gigante se cernió sobre él y lo envolvió en un saco de esparto. Inglaterra trató gritar y revolverse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vana. El secuestrador no parecía darse por enterado y caminaba como si no llevase el peso de otra persona a la espalda.

Fue arrojado como un vulgar saco de patatas al suelo, y cuando la luz se hizo de nuevo el inglés vio que estaba en su casa de nuevo. Y no estaba solo. Estados Unidos, Francia, China y un Rusia vestido de campesino le rodeaban. Salió del saco y miró a sus compañeros sin expresión.

-¿Habéis montado todo esto para mí? –preguntó mirándolos con detenimiento.

-Claro que sí, aru ~ No queríamos que pasases este día solo, aru –dijo China, abrazándose a él como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Estas fiestas son para pasarlas en familia –puntualizó Rusia con una afable sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿por qué no estás con tus hermanas? –preguntó Estados Unidos.

-¡Wa! ¡Nunca! Me da miedo… -respondió Rusia, sacudiendo la cabeza y traumatizado para el resto del día.

-Como sea, con la mala leche que tienes somos lo más parecido a una familia que puedes tener –añadió Francia, quien aún no se había vestido, revolviendo del pelo ajeno.

Antes estas palabras, el inglés correspondió el abrazo del pelinegro y rompió a llorar, mostrando su lado más frágil.

-N-no llorará porque le has insultado, ¿Verdad? –se asustó Estados Unidos

Inglaterra se separó del chino y sonrió, aun llorando, para luego abrazar a sus amigos, a su única familia.

Bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea, los cinco pasaron la velada más hermosa de sus largas vidas, pues por primera vez no se sintieron solos.

Canadá observaba el cielo desde el porche de su casa. Había quedado con Francia ay con Estoados Unidos para pasar juntos del día de Navidad, pero ninguno parecía haberse acordado. Abrazó a su oso y bajó la mirada. Entonces escuchó unos cascabeles y frente a él pareció un trineo conducido por alces. Conduciendo estaba Cuba, quien bajó del extraño vehículo y sonrió a Canadá.

-Feliz Navidad. Había pensado que sólo por hoy podríamos olvidar nuestras diferencias y compartir la cena. ¿Qué te parece, Estados Unidos?

-Soy Canadá…

-¿Quién? –intervino el oso.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a _Amai Yukine_**


End file.
